Just a little Faith
by SoShified345
Summary: Lightning still cannot get over the fact that it was her fault Serah got turned into a l'cie. But, one woman wants to let her know that everything will be okay. (Sucky summary XD)


_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I know it may be sucky but forgive me! It is my first and I'm nervous to see what you guys think of it. Reviews are welcome as well as criticism. ^_^ Enjoy this FLight one-shot! Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or its characters. They belong to Square Enix blah blah blah you know XD _

Lightning and the group were scouting the areas of Gran Pulse trying to find a place to set up camp for the night. They had to look for a new base camp since Snow nearly got them all killed when he started screaming 'Serah!' in his sleep and attracted all the monsters towards them. Lightning could've killed Snow right then and there. Snow sighed. "Look guys, I said I was sorry. I can't help that I'm always screaming her name!" Lightning scoffed as Sazh just shook his head. Snow just rubbed the back of his head and kept walking. Vanille stopped to look at Cocoon floating in the sky. "Hang in there just a little longer." She started walking to catch up with the rest of the group. Lightning sighed. "I'm gonna scout ahead. You guys can take a break." She ran off without another word. Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. Lightning ran off to a special place that she found when they first got to Gran Pulse. It has a nice view of Cocoon, a peaceful surrounding, and sounds of the waterfall. As well as no monsters around.

She stared up at her home. "Serah…" She whispered. She felt a tinge of sadness in her chest and tried to ignore it. She knew she should've listened to Serah. "Forgive me.." "I'm sure she forgives you" Said a strong accented woman from behind of Lightning. Lightning turned around. "Fang, why are you here?"

"Just to check on you." "There's no need to. I'm fine." "You say you're fine but, I know you're not. You can act like you're not sad or scared but Light, I can see that you're hurt." "Tch…" Lightning started to walk past Fang but, Fang grabbed her arm. "Lightning, it's okay." Fang released her arm. Lightning sighed and walked in front of Fang to face her. "Light, you don't have to face this alone." "Fang…" She wanted to just break down and cry. She didn't want to though. She balled up her fists at her sides. She didn't know how but, Fang always had a way of getting to her. Lightning felt like Fang understood her and that she could let her guard down. Fang had a way of making Lightning feel okay again. She could feel the harshness in her throat and knew what was coming next. Lightning thought to herself. 'Don't cry Lightning. Pull yourself together soldier!' Fang put a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Lightning… it's okay." Lightning then shed a tear. 'Dammit Fang…' Lightning quickly wiped the tear. "Don't shut out the world Light. It's okay to not be tough. It's fine if you want to cry… Just have a little faith." Next thing you know, Fang pulled Lightning into a hug. Lightning felt uncomfortable from the touch at first but, she relaxed more at Fang's touch. She sure does know how to make a person feel better.

"Fang… I didn't want you to see me like this.."

"Light, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You're a human being and we all have our moments."

Lightning looked up at Fang and now started to blush a bit from the hug that they were still in. She put her head on Fang's chest.

"It's my fault that this happened to Serah." Fang pulled away from the hug and stared into Lightning's eyes. "Lightning, it's not your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself." Crystal blue stared into Emerald green.

Fang couldn't help but think of how beautiful Lightning looked. Lightning felt a tingle go up her spine. 'Fang's eyes are amazing…' Fang leaned in and kissed Lightning on the lips. Fang quickly pulled back and turned away from her. Lightning stood there. Slightly surprised. "I'm sorry, Lightning." "No need to be sorry." She walked up behind Fang and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you Fang." "For what?" "For making me realize that everything will be okay. You just gotta have a little faith." Fang turned around and her lips met Lightning's. It was a kiss felt so relaxing and passionate to Lightning. Fang played with Lightning's hair a bit. They both pulled away from the kiss. Lightning smiled at Fang. _Smiled. _"Let's head back to the others yeah? They're probably worried about us." Fang said. "You're right." Lightning held Fang's hand as they both walked back to the others. They're both glad that they have each other to lean on. Even though times get tough, there is one thing that both Lightning and Fang both know for sure, they love each other.

_**Thank you so much for reading! I know Both Lightning and Fang may seem OOC but, I will try better next time. Let me know if you want more Flight one-shots or if you want an on-going story. Xoxo. **_


End file.
